


River Song

by helgashouse



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgashouse/pseuds/helgashouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem with no structure! I must enjoy writing those!! A River Song one this time :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	River Song

Amelia Pond,  
The girl who waited.  
Rory Williams,  
The last centurion.  
River Song,  
Their daughter,  
The Doctor’s wife,  
The Doctor’s murderer,  
His life,  
His death,  
His everything.  
She was there when he fell,  
Every time.  
She was there to save him,  
Every time.  
She was in his mind,  
Until she had to leave.  
River Song,  
The impossible astronaut,  
The impossible daughter,   
And best friend,  
And so much more.


End file.
